Indoor air quality is one of the five most significant threats to human health. In fact, indoor air quality is potentially more significant then hazardous waste and outdoor air pollution. Systems are available to collect data on indoor air quality (IAQ). Indoor environmental quality data can be obtained on odor and chemicals (such as volatile organic particulates), particulate matter, carbon monoxide and relative humidity.